User talk:Energy X
Picture deletion We need to delete the XY006 and XY007 pics cause they are gonna get glitchy. Also, where are your other talk archive pages, and why do the small pics in the XY006 and XY007 articles look so different from everywhere else? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 01:22, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Why, Pride I guess. But seriously: XY006: Ash is seen winning the Bug Badge. We shouldn't spoil it for new viewers. Most new pics should be like this: XY007: Look at this: http://i.imgur.com/n4Lqkw4.gif Do I need to explain. I just think my pic would be more appropriate. After all, we don't want to get in trouble with the Wikia community. Just saying. Which is why picture retrieval should be left to me. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 18:19, November 21, 2013 (UTC) :Some people have gotten upset over there being a monopoly on certain article edits where only a select few are allowed to edit certain things, as I said in Bulbapedia, this is a wiki, a wiki is run on the basis that anyone can edit everything, of course there are always going to be some people uploading immature and idiotic things like the above but that is why admins exist, to remove those people. Just my two cents on the matter. 04:42, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Please ban I've found a few malicious edits that you may want to ban the editors of... *User:Magnetomaster **Sexual and otherwise inappropriate edits. **http://pokemon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Roggenrola&diff=436291&oldid=424547 **http://pokemon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Diglett&diff=436280&oldid=425967 *User:Findinginsanity **Insulting this wiki **http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Druddigon?diff=prev&oldid=436448 *User:Zbolt07 **Just plain racism. **http://pokemon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Probopass&diff=436283&oldid=424474 *User:Fenniiken **Nonsensical edits for the sake of damaging the articles. **http://pokemon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Druddigon&diff=436440&oldid=436412 These edits listed are likely not their only edits, so you may want to check their contributions once you've banned them or reprimanded them in some other way. 04:33, November 21, 2013 (UTC) Update Could you update Template:Move Infobox to include Generation VI in the }| }} ? I would, but it's been blocked to only sysops. 00:53, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :Alright. I've done the edit. If you want to re-protect it, go ahead. 22:36, November 25, 2013 (UTC) ... This guy was doing good so far until now. I'm not sure if he'll be continuing by the time you get this. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 08:37, November 23, 2013 (UTC) :Scratch what I said, he stopped. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 08:44, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Solana Hey Energy X, how come the Solana page got deleted? Pokemonfan201 (talk) 21:18, November 24, 2013 (UTC) Why? What kınd of letter ? Im ın mobıle thats why perform glıtchy stuffs and makıng mıstakes sorry.hope you what ı feel ın mobıle :) and only letter I or i ıs my problem ın letterıng ,later ı wıll upgrade my mobıle browser . Sakuhiko21 (talk) 23:46, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Can you update Sprıtes box for thıs X and Y sprıtes ?? Tnx http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Pokémon_X_%26_Y_Sprites Sakuhiko21 (talk) 23:19, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Blanking your own talk page? Probably a silly question but is that allowed? I noticed Sakuhiko tends to do that on his talk page frequently. I tried explaining to him how he needs to add moveboxes properly but he immediately removed my comment along with all the other discussions on his page. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 01:21, November 28, 2013 (UTC) Replay "Edits" Hey Energy X, I just want to say thank you and that I'm glad you appreciate my edits on Pokemon wiki latley. That makes me happy. Sorry it took me a while to replay, I was really busy this week and I never got a chance to reply back to you. I'm still gald you appreciate it, somtimes I make mistakes her on the wiki. But I alway's fix them. I'm still trying to figure out what "dedication" means. Anyway's, I'll se ya later. ;) Marioandluigibros12345 (talk) 04:01, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Images I am sorry to reply you lately. I know I promised you to upload all images upto BW144,its a very tiring work. I try to do as much as possible and quickly get bored because everything is comman with each page ie:Images to all episodes. I assure you that I will add images but can you please appoint anyother person for categorization or writing description of images.I am sorry but I don't think I can do all this stuff together. Yours Truly,--Monfernape (talk) 14:42, November 30, 2013 (UTC) ---- Also one more thing,from now on can I take care of XY Episodes images.I will do it as soon as the episode released.In this was we can save ourselves from Burden of XY images altogether.--Monfernape (talk) 15:03, November 30, 2013 (UTC) FOB I say go for it now. >.< sorry I've been pretty busy here lately, like usual.... Images Oh ya, the images. Did I make the names to long or something? If I did, I'm sorry about that. I don't remember witch ones that were to long. I'll make the names shorter next time when I post them, I'm sorry for that. I'm just trying really hard not to make any mistakes with the images. I'm trying the best I can. Marioandluigibros12345 (talk) 00:23, December 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Mega Latios/Latias Someone hacked the game and found the two. Along with the new legendary trio and a level 4 Mew. Fuck you, I'm a wizard. (talk) 08:54, December 2, 2013 (UTC) It may not sound legit, but the coding seems to be there. Fuck you, I'm a wizard. (talk) 08:54, December 2, 2013 (UTC) What fight? What are you talking about? Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 00:12, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Edits Do I just put it anywhere there? Also on the main page my name is stated to be Fel, can it be changed to fel or ƒel? The spelling of my name usually includes the mathematical symbol for function, ƒ, but I spell it with a lowercase f most of the time so it can be easier for people to type. 00:35, December 2, 2013 (UTC) :Based on how the main page is reading... I guess I did something wrong? 04:43, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Ban thıs guy Ban thıs guy http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:SuperMightyMichael2 he wreck Rayquaza page cause of porno contaıns :( fast actıons Sakuhiko21 (talk) 02:57, December 2, 2013 (UTC) http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Inferernapey2 and thıs guy also clearıng some page and sexual relate contaın Sakuhiko21 (talk) 03:03, December 2, 2013 (UTC) hi thankyou for the rules and every thing and i sow u hate pony. ( Scoot ) :Ban this guy too. I tried to undo most of the bad edits... : 00:55, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Font. I have a question and I want an honest answer: Do you hate the new small font? The font that is written below headers and used to write articles? Well, Here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:604642#4 http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:604541 These might help get your old font size back. Signed, Winxfan1. I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club 16:30, December 4, 2013 (UTC) Umm.... excuse me, can i join this wiki, Im a fan of Pokemon, and you are the admin here, so how do I join the Pokemon Wiki? - Vincetick! :D Re: Trivia Yes if we do not have a page for that voice actor. 18:45, December 7, 2013 (UTC) : Yes but then it would need to be added to the actor's page if not already there. 19:29, December 7, 2013 (UTC) : Re: Featured Pokemon of the Month On home page of Pokemon Wiki, in Featured Pokemon of the Month, it says Snorlax and its suppose to say Roselia in description. You might want to change that. :P --GamerTimeUS (talk) 01:28, December 10, 2013 (UTC) Dear Energy X, Sorry it took me a while, but I finally got that XY006 page done for you. You'll find the episode plot all there. Pleasure to be of service. Have a wonderful day in the meantime. Sincerely, Devitt.logan Dear Energy X, I'll get right on it. It shall be done. -Devitt.logan im sure its male, also froakie is a male due to sylveon kissing froakie, i'm thinking serena's fennekin might be a female, dedenne's a male since he and pikachu are like brothers, i think bunnelby is a male as well due to its voice Messages from DragonSpore18 Someone messed up the James page. Can you fix it please? i'm pretty sure ash's noctowl is male, and misty's gyarados is male, and togetic is female also i think fletchling is a male and its ability is Big Pecks, when it evolves, it'll gain Flame Body i added a new picture of ash's krookodile i dont know how do rename it, thats the problem The rest Here http://www.pokemonxy.com/en-us/pokemon/other_pokemon/ Sugimori really knows how to keep us in suspense. Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 23:21, December 13, 2013 (UTC) you can do that, right? could you do a proper name for me plz - NegimaLover I don't think so. Besides, I thought you were gonna get the official art for the rest of the Kalos pokemon that didn't have it before. Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 23:37, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Thanks and I hope Zygarde's official art comes out soon. Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 23:57, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Flygon It still has complex code.--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:10, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Featured Pokémon Above someone mentioned this so I figure now is as good of a time as any to question how this featuring is decided, might you know? 04:01, December 16, 2013 (UTC) :lol I see, well I think letting the community decide would make for another one of those community enticing and/or growing ideas I mentioned before. =b People like to be involved. 04:54, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Change pics? Why change the pics from long ago? Why not just resize the ones that were there? Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 23:42, December 16, 2013 (UTC) They don't look any bigger. And screencaps can be printed off and modified. Just a matter of knowing how. Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 23:50, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Well, you could find the ones that match and get bigger versions. But what happened to the other ones? Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 01:08, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Not bad. And considering the amount of characters there's a long way to go. Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 22:16, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Well, a majority Would be the minor characters. Some had key parts. But if possible, add the Gym Leaders, Gary and Bruno. Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 22:45, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Regarding last message Give him a warning, the next time he undoes the edit, without merit, you can ban him for a few days with an appropriate summary. Fiorell-o- http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Fiorello_Cappucino It's not Fiorella, it's Fiorello. Fiorella sounds like a girls name. Signed, Winxfan1. (I am the ultimate fan of Winx Club) 23:29, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Help Hey Energyx, can you do something about the user Xavien? He keeps reverting without a single argument (and he even tried to remove my comment off the talk page over 2 times and left a threatning message on my talk page). Also should the Serena page be locked (see edit history, I'm getting a headach dealing with the users)? Shardsilver (talk) 00:45, December 19, 2013 (UTC)